Fox Fire
by Szayel's Angel
Summary: After being pushed into a lake by a mysterious being, Kagome was found by a very familar person. With ginger hair and moss-gren eyes. Stuck further in the past, she must try hard to not do three things 1. Mess up the Timeline 2. Do not fangirl at the cuteness of chibi versions of her friends 3. Don't fall in love with a certain other Kitsune! Shippos father/Kagome story!
1. Chapter 1

**Strange urge to write this, just don't ask my amigos. I realize there is no information whatsoever about Shippos father , so I have named him Kyuubi Shouga (Shouga means Ginger, and Kyuubi came from Naruto). I may draw what I think he looks like but for now I'll use some images I can find. Just go along with it for now and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, just all my mangas, few anime dvds and my new Gin Ichimaru life-size pillow which will get here soon. I seriously ordered it guys, that's how obsessed I am!**

The terrifying demon reared its slightly mutated head at the group before slamming a flaming fist at them. They were fighting against a fearsome fire demon lord named Calciver. He was large and ugly with lightening blue sparks shining around its body. Inuyasha growled and pulled up his Tessaiga , attacking it violently. Sango attacked the back of its fiery head with her giant boomerang and Miroku's wind tunnel sucked up the flames from the nearby huts and trees. Kagome, on the other hand took off to find Shippo, who had been hit violently by the demon which made him fly into the forest.

Kagome ran, not noticing the branches and thorns scraping against her flimsy school uniform.  
"Shippo, Shippo! Where are you?" Kagome cried.

She eventually came out at a large lake , its murky depths looked cold and uninviting. Kagome bit her lip worriedly. She hoped Shippo hadn't fallen in. She leaned over, peering into the darkness. She couldn't see anything that would indicate the little demon had fallen in. She leaned over and then suddenly she felt a hard push on her back. She wobbled and tipped over, falling into the dirty water. She felt herself falling deeper and deeper, she panicked and tried to swim up but it was as if a magnet was pulling her down. she couldn't breath and the lack of oxygen forced her to pass out as she continued to drift into the deep abyss below.

O/O

Kyuubi Shouga was having, as he liked to say, an awesome day. He had awoken earlier then his mother and his older brother, Shippo. That meant he could set up some pranks and go for a walk without being stalked by his 'bodyguard', Pantera. He shivered, the flamboyant bodyguard gave him nightmares with his flirting. It one of the downsides of being the son of the Lord of the North. When he was younger, he had desperately wanted to become the Lord of the North but now he didn't want anything to do with that. His older brother could happily become the Lord of the North when his father died.

As he strolled leisurely through the shady forest he searched his favourite spot, a large stretch of water surrounded by trees that were perfect for snoozing in. He followed the different trees and he finally found his spot, making him grin happily. His grin faltered when he saw someone sitting on the banks of the lake. A girl, who looked to be around his age -in demon years of course- coughing and hacking up water. She must have fallen in the lake, he realized.

Her hair was raven, damp and slightly wavy. Her skin was pale, whether or not it was naturally that colour he did not know. She could have nearly drowned in the water. Her kimono was different from anything he'd ever seen. It was some sort of top and a very short bottom. He realized, with a slight mischievous grin, that the water had made the white of her clothes transparent, revealing the skin below. The bindings he could see through the opaque material were not anything like normal bindings, instead of wrapping all around her chest they revealed the tops of her breast. His inner beast growled appreciatively at her clothing.

As she continued to hack and cough up water, he wondered if he should pat her back or something. It was painstakingly obviously she was human, and from what he learned about them they died easily. Curiosity filled him, he'd never seen a human up close before. From what he had been told, they were dirty smelly things that were inferior to demons. He inched closer to her and he realized he could smell her now.

She smelled... nice. She smelled clean, and like cinnamon and pine. (I love the smell of cinnamon and pine) His inner beast approved. He stepped closer to her and once he was right next to her, he slowly knelt beside her shivering form. He tried rubbing her back and patting it. She finally stopped and whimpered slightly. She looked up at him and stared into his eyes. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue, almost black. It reminded him of the night sky.  
"W-w-who are you?" She croaked.

O/O

Kagome woke up soon, still floating in the water. She was freezing and surprised she was not dead. She swam upwards, her limbs aching but her will to live fueling her. She finally shot her head out of the water and breathed the fresh air. She swam towards the age coughing and snorting, water most likely trapped in her lungs. She limped onto the soft grass and began to hack violently.

The amount of water that came out was shocking and her throat was sore from all the coughing. Her muscles ached and her legs were weak, all she wanted to do was crawl into her bed back at home and sleep for a day. he heard a rustle and felt an arm rub up and down on her hunched back. It patted her soothingly as she coughed up the last dribbles of water.

She looked hoping to see Inuyasha, or at least someone she knew. But, instead, she looked up to see a face, reminding her of someones, he had burnt orange hair and moss-green eyes and an inquisitive look covering his face. She stared into his eyes and finally attempted to talk.

"W-w-who are you" She said, the muscles in her throat burning.

He smiled slightly down at her.

"I am Kyuubi, are you okay human." He asked.

"I'm fine, thanks, my name is Kagome." She replied

"Can you walk, human Ka-go-me?" He asked.

"I-I don't think so, my legs burn." She whimpered, wincing when she tried to move.

She clutched his arm slightly when she tried to move her legs out from underneath her. She struggled and eventually managed to slip her sore legs out from underneath her bum and place them in a more suitable place.

o/O

Kyuubi stared in wonder at the human in front of him. He could tell she was injured and sore, he wondered why she still attempted to move in her clutched his sleeve as she moved her was still a little curious,he'd never been this close to a human before. According to his tutor, humans were the complete opposite of this girl. He wondered if she lived in a nearby village , he hoped not. He wanted to keep her, it would be the perfect opportunity to study humans. Plus his brother had never sen or been this close to a human, meaning he would have something his rival didn't.

"Do you have a village, human Kagome?" He asked.

She shook her head and he resisted the urge to smile victoriously.

"I will take you to my home, you need treatment." He told her. "I will have to carry you, I hope you do not mind."

He slid an arm under her legs and lifted her up bridal style. She turned and curled into him, giving him a whiff of her scent again. He and his beast were more than slightly aware how soft and smooth her legs were, how when she leaned into him she would nuzzle his chest or how enticing her scent was. He bit his lip as he felt a similar twitch down below. This was going to be a painful journey, for both.

**Yeah so its done, I was watching Labyrinth while doing this (and trying not to concentrate on how tight Jareths pants are.) just a little thing , other characters that will appear are:**

**Inutaisho**

**Young chibi Sesshomaru (about 15)**

**Young chibi Inuyasha (maybe, if so about 8/7)**

**Young Chibi Kouga (Same ages as Inuyasha)**

**Izayoi (maybe?)**

**Young Bankotsu (8/7)**

**(All the demons ages are in demon years, they're probably like 150 or something.)**

**and the... THUNDER BROTHERS!**

**Please my fellow Otakus, review this story and what you think of the pairing! For me! *Brings out David Bowie) FOR THE SAKE OF JARETHS EXTREMLY TIGHT TROUSERS!**


	2. Quick AN Please read

Hey guys I just wanted to tell you my twitter is Espada_stalker , so for updates about how Im doing on the chapter and so you guys can talk to me about ideas and so. So follow me guys! :D


End file.
